Assumptions
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: When Narim returns to Earth he learns a valuable lesson, when you assume... Hints of JS.


**Assumptions**

Spoilers- Mainly spoilers for S5 ep Between Two Fires and S8's Affinity  
Disclaimer- These characters are not mine; I'm merely borrowing them for my own amusement.  
Note- As always thanks go to my wonderful beta GreyMatter.  
xxx

Klaxons blared through the SGC.

_"Unscheduled off world activation!"_

General Jack O'Neill pushed his chair away from the briefing table and stood. Standing he could see the inner circle of the stone ring spinning.

He looked back to the table. "No one's due back yet."

Sam shook her head. "SG-8 are due back at 1900 hours but that's all the incoming for today, sir."

Jack frowned. "Who'd we upset this time?"

Seeing the final chevron slide into place Jack hurried down to the control room, SG-1 close on his heels.

"IDC?"

The sergeant at the computer shook his head. "Not yet, sir." He watched mesmerized as the wormhole burst into the gate room.

"Sergeant, close the iris," Jack barked.

The flustered sergeant's palm slapped against the sensor, causing the iris to slide into place. The sergeant drew in a deep breath and held it.

Jack tersely crossed his arms, waiting for the noises that would indicate something was going 'squish' against the iris.

The SFs in the gate room tightened their grips on their guns.

Sam clenched her fists. All the times the SGC had been attacked by one life form or another they had defeated it. They'd had an incredible run of luck, but luck had to run out sooner or later.

"Uh, General?" The sergeant reluctantly drew Jack's attention.

"What?" Jack snapped.

"Look, sir." The Sergeant pointed to the centre of the iris.

A section of the iris shimmered and one hand slid through the metal covering.

Sam gasped. "Tollan!"

"Or Tollan technology," Jack said grimly.

Sam sighed. "You don't think- ?"

Jack nodded.

"The Goa'uld," Teal'c stated.

"We haven't heard anything from the Tollans in a long time. It could be them asking for help."

Jack gave Daniel a look.

Daniel shrugged. "What? I'm just saying. And we haven't seen the Goa'uld using Tollan technology before."

Jack hit the intercom. "Hold fire."

One of the SFs looked nervously between the hand sticking out of the iris and Jack. "Sir?"

"I said hold your fire, Airman."

The SF swallowed hard. "Yes. Sir."

The hand was quickly followed by the rest of a body sliding through the iris. It was a man; tall, with dark hair.

"Narim."

Jack glared at Daniel. "Yes, okay."

Daniel looked innocently at Jack. "I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to." Jack hit the intercom again. "Stand down, Airmen."

Sam turned on her heel, prepared to run down to the gate room. Belatedly, she remembered military protocol. "Sir?"

Jack waved a hand. "Right behind you, Carter."

Sam turned and ran out of the control room, fumbling to pull her security pass out of her pocket. She ran down to the gate room, skidding to a stop in front of the door. Sam slid her security pass through the sensor, her hand shaking. The sensor beeped, the red light coming on. Sam growled, sending a furious glare at the SF that stepped forward to help her. Taking a deep breath Sam held the pass in both hands and slowly slid it through the sensor.

The door opened Sam drew herself up and walked quickly into the gate room, SG-1 and Jack right behind her. A relieved smile lit up Sam's face before she could stop it. Sam stopped at the bottom of the metal steps.

"Narim, we thought… We haven't seen you for so long. I'm glad you're okay."

Narim smiled. "It has been too long, Samantha." For a moment that was slightly too long, Narim stared at Sam, his eyes roaming over her face. Reluctantly, he turned to Daniel and Teal'c and nodded at them. "I am glad to see that you are all in good health."

"Well, back atcha." Jack rocked back on his heels. "We thought you guys were goners for sure… Glad to see we were wrong."

"I had almost forgotten your sense of humor, Colonel O'Neill."

"It's General now," Jack pointed out a tad smugly.

Narim blinked in shock. "Then I congratulate you on your promotion. It would appear that it is you I am here to see."

Jack glanced at Sam and back again. "Really?"

"Yes," Narim paused and smiled self deprecatingly. "I am afraid, General O'Neill, that we once again require your assistance. After the attack on Tollania many of the Tollans joined me in fighting the Goa'uld. Unfortunately, as the Goa'uld continued their assault our numbers became depleted and we were forced to flee our newfound home world in order to preserve at least a measure of our culture. Many, such as I, wish to continue the fight but our supplies are dangerously low. We only have what we were able to take with us during the relocation and what we have been able to rebuild since. Frankly we are lucky to survive as long as we have."

"And that's were we come in."

Narim smiled. "We would be most grateful for anything you could provide us with."

Jack swept a hand towards the door. "If you'll follow us to the briefing room, we'll see what we can do."

Narim fell in step with Sam, the others having taken the lead. "I have missed you greatly, Samantha."

"Um," Sam shifted awkwardly. "I, um, I've missed you too."

"I'm afraid I have a confession to make." Narim bowed his head. "I was unable to rescue Schrödinger before we were forced to escape through the stargate."

"Oh, I'm sure that you did your best." Sam wrung her hands together. She bit her lip. How was she going to break this to him? "I'm engaged!"

"Oh." Narim looked shocked. "I congratulate you on your betrothal."

Jack looked back at Sam and Narim. "You two all right back there?"

"Yes." Narim forced a smile. "Samantha was just telling me of her betrothal. I congratulate you too, General O'Neill." Narim bowed.

"What for?"

Narim looked between Sam and Jack. "Are the two of you not 'engaged' as you call it?"

"Us?" Jack asked incredulously. "No!"

"I'm engaged to a man named Pete," Sam explained. "He doesn't work here, he's a police officer."

"Ah." Narim nodded. "I apologize if I have offended either of you, and please, pass my well wishes onto your intended, Samantha."

Jack cleared his throat. "Narim, SG-1 have a mission scheduled for later today, so…"

Narim forced another smile. "Yes, of course. I come to you once again for help and I already cannot thank you enough for what you have already done for my people."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Hey, it's what we do."

"Once again I apologize for my assumptions."

Jack smirked. "Well, you know what they say about people who assume."

"I fear I am unfamiliar with that saying." Narim looked faintly puzzled.

Jack opened his mouth and paused. "You know what? Forget it."

xxx

end


End file.
